Young batters are particularly prone to stride in an improper manner as they attempt to swing at a pitched ball. Coaches have attempted to solve this problem by positioning themselves adjacent the batter and then sequentially lofting balls over the strike zone while observing the batter's actions and then giving appropriate instructions for correction if necessary. However, considerable man power is obviously required to carry out that kind of intensive, personal instruction, and frequently coaches simply do not have the amount of time required; thus the necessary instruction and practice often does not occur.